1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of print heads.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,745 granted July 13, 1976, 4,163,422 granted Aug. 7, 1979, 4,283,832 granted Aug. 18, 1981 and 4,290,358 granted Sept. 21, 1981.